Tras las puertas cerradas
by Ayal92
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en el cuarto de Gregory Violet cuando su puerta se cierra?


Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, y el OC sin nombre (¿le bautizaré algún día?) me pertenece a mi.

* * *

Era un estudiante de cuarto año en el prestigioso colegio de Weston College. Pertenecía a la casa purpura, cuna de grandes artistas y se sentía orgulloso de ello, siendo su talento particular el piano. Y había hecho la mayor estupidez que puede hacer un ser humano: aceptar un reto estúpido por orgullo.

Y no un reto cualquiera, que va. A su amigo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que desafiarle a esconderse en la habitación de su prefecto y ver que hacía tras el toque de queda. Que era una estupidez ¿qué iba a hacer aparte de dormir? Sí, se comentaba que a menudo Cheslock iba al cuarto del prefecto y que tardaba siempre en salir. Hasta se rumoreaba (quería creer que en broma) que tenían una aventura. Pero de ahí a creérselo…

Aún así, esa tarde, aprovechando una momentánea ausencia de Violet, se coló en su dormitorio y se escondió en el armario. La pequeña rendija en la puerta del mismo le daba una buena vista del cuarto, especialmente de la cama, que quedaba justo enfrente.

Tras interminables horas allí de pie, sintió un alivio inmenso al oír el toque de queda. Violet no podía tardar en ir, siempre se acostaba temprano. Tragó saliva, esperando a que el prefecto llegara, esperando que se fuese directamente a la cama, que Cheslock no apareciese por ahí. Y, sobre todo, que tuviese un dormir profundo.

El ruido de la puerta y los pasos pusieron fin a sus pensamientos. En pocos instantes pudo ver a Violet preparando sus cosas para dormir. Y, solo cuando se quitó la capa, se dio cuenta nuestro protagonista de que inevitablemente iba a ver al prefecto desnudo.

Violet sin la capa parecía mucho más pequeño y delgado, incluso vulnerable. Su cara, ya totalmente visible, era realmente aniñada y en conjunto parecía una muñeca. Realmente era atractivo.

—_ No es momento de pensar en eso._ — se reprendió a sí mismo.

Mientras pensaba eso, Violet se había quitado todo el maquillaje, acentuando su frágil apariencia aún más. En serio, ¿por qué se habría metido en esto? Si solo verle así le daba vergüenza, no quería pensar cuando viera…todo lo demás.

Entre tanto, Violet ya se había quitado la chaqueta, chaleco, corbata y camisa. El espía en el armario estaba a punto de desmayarse, no sabía si del corte que le daba ver al prefecto de esa guisa o si esa piel pálida y tersa en ese cuerpo delgado pero razonablemente bien formado le estaba alterando mucho. Quería pensar que, como artista tanta belleza le estaba afectando. Tenía que ser eso.

Fiel a su misión, nuestro héroe siguió observando. Violet al menos se había puesto el camisón antes de quitarse los pantalones, para su alivio. Dejó su ropa en una silla y se metió en la cama.

Transcurrió un rato antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

—Lamento llegar tarde.—dijo la voz de Cheslock desde alguna parte. El espía se estremeció. No podía ser… ¿verdad? Ellos no…

Mentalmente se abofeteó a sí mismo. Claro que no. Cheslock solo habría ido a darle un informe o algo. Tanta imaginación le iba a matar un día de esos.

—No importa, pero procura venir antes—respondió Violet—.Sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti.

Dentro del armario, una mandíbula toco el suelo del mismo ¿Qué cuernos quería decir eso? Por favor, que su imaginación le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

Pudo ver a Cheslock acercándose a la cama, todavía con su uniforme e incluso con el estuche de su violín a cuestas. Lo dejó al pie de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta. Violet se movió a la otra esquina de la cama para hacerle espacio.

Nuestro protagonista estaba alucinando ¿Esto iba en serio? Tenía que ser una broma. Seguro en algún momento Cheslock abriría la puerta del armario gritando "¡Es coña!". Casi lo prefería a verles hacer…aquello.

—Y, ¿qué será esta noche? —preguntó el prefecto algo ansioso.

—Algo muy especial.—contestó Cheslock con una sonrisa mientras se arremangaba la camisa.

— ¿Seguro? La última no me gustó para nada…

—No te preocupes.— dijo Cheslock, sentándose en la cama y palmeándole el hombro—, me aseguraré de que sea lento. Ya sé que la última vez fue demasiado rápido para ti.

No se lo podía creer, no se lo podía creer y no se lo podía creer. Se quedó paralizado y horrorizado mientras veía a Cheslock inclinarse hacia adelante… para coger su violín.

Ante sus atónitos ojos, el sirviente sacó el instrumento de su funda y empezó a tocar una melodía lenta y relajante. Violet dio un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba en el lecho.

—No sé qué haría sin ti—comentó—. Esas malditas cosas no me hacen ningún efecto. Solo tú consigues que duerma más de tres horas seguidas.

—No hay de qué. Solo relájate.

Cuando terminó de asimilarlo, nuestro héroe parecía listo para un asesinato. Ni romances secretos, ni tórridas aventuras carnales, ni nada. Solo un maldito insomnio y un prefecto inmune a los somníferos. No es que quisiese verles haciendo algo, pero menuda mierda.

Al cabo de un rato interminable, Violet al fin se durmió y Cheslock se dispuso a salir. El espía esperó un poco más y finalmente salió del armario, con el corazón en la garganta y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí salió corriendo lo que le daban las piernas hasta su propio dormitorio.

Jadeando, se desvistió a toda prisa y se metió en la cama jurando no volver a aceptar un reto en su maldita vida. Ni aunque el destino del universo dependiera de ello.

* * *

Si esperaban "acción" lamento decepcionarlos XD


End file.
